Antauri Mayham
by Neko-Meeca
Summary: And this is what happens when Antauri snaps. R&R no flames. I have returned!


**Antauri Mayham**

_**PLEASE READ!:** Hiya, peoples! I'm have yet again returned and this time (I hope) for good! I am going to update all my stories atleast once since I get 2 weeks and 3 days off from school. If I don't you all have the right to nag me until I do. (I need it) Thank you for your patience!_

_Ranting done. This little oneshot here that has been running around in my head begging to be written down and shown is about the mayham of Antauri, Mini 'Tauri, and a new character to you all (I think), Gan. Warnings; beware this may cause the bleeding of the brain because of the stupidness and randomness. Even Antauri has lost it! Also Antauri OOCness._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Gan, the idea of Mini 'Tauri, and the story idea._

* * *

"I'm boooooored!" Mini 'Tauri whined lying on Antauri's chair staring at the ceiling. "I need to do something!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?"

Antauri just stared at him. He had been meditating and, of course, Mini 'Tauri interrupted his peaceful state. They stared at each other. If you had just walked in you would think they were having a staring contest...that is quite possible if you knew them.

"I know what you can do." Antauri said a smile tugging at his lips.

Mini 'Tauri's head instantly shot up and his eyes shined with excitement "Really? What!"

"Being quiet so I can concentrate." Antauri grinned.

All the excitement was immediately shot down and replaced with gloom.

"Gee, thanks, Antauri. You just make me give all my hope and then you shoot down."

"No problem."

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!"

"So was I."

Mini 'Tauri huffed and glared at the ceiling. Antauri smiled then went back to meditating.

Silence was meant to be broken.

"GUESS WHAT!" A voice rang as a boy with black hair, pointy ears, and yellow eyes slammed through the door.

There goes Antauri concentration. And his levitation.

Mini 'Tauri laughed as Antauri made contact with the ground, hard.

Antauri growled and asked bitterly "Do you need something, Gan?"

Gan sweatdropped and gulped "Uh-well-you see-"

"Another sale?" Mini 'Tauri asked wiping a tear from his eyes from laughing so hard.

Gan's head and ears perked up at the word "Yup! Sold a Yuinike(1) for 900,000 gyumins(2)!"

Antauri picked himself up, dusted himself off, and looked at Gan like he was crazy. "A Yuinike for 900,000 gyumins? Isn't that a bit much?"

"Much? No way! That's pretty dang cheap for what I could've sold it for!" Gan argued sounding offended.

Mini 'Tauri coughed "Rip off" then coughed again. Antauri gave him a look that obviously read "No! Really?", Mini 'Tauri just shrugged the look off.

"Gan, haven't I told you not to sell things that are more than 1,000 gyumins(3)?" Antauri asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but since when have **I **ever listened to **you**?" Gan asked back crossing his arms like Antauri.

"He's right you know. No one listens to you." Mini 'Tauri stated planting himself next to Gan.

"People do listen to me. It's just you two that don't!" Antauri pointed out.

"Because you're not demanding enough." Mini 'Tauri stated shrugging.

Antauri's eye twitched "Not demanding enough, you say?" He looked down, a shadow effect over his eyes, he chuckled coldly making the other two shudder.

"A-Antauri?" Mini 'Tauri asked gulping.

A creepy grin slowly spread across Antauri's face. He chuckled again, but louder. Mini 'Tauri and Gan took a step back.

"C-c-calm down, buddy!" Gan stuttered shivering.

Antauri looked back up a black glint that Mini 'Tauri and Gan could not read in his eyes. He tilted his head to the side cracking his neck a grin still invading his face.

"I-I guess we should start running, huh?" Gan asked.

"Y-y-yes we s-should." Mini 'Tauri agreed.

Antauri laughed bitterly "Oh, please, you should have started running 4 seconds ago!"

With that comment Mini 'Tauri and Gan were off like a flash screaming filling the halls.

Antauri's ghost claws then activated, he sighed happily "It's so much fun when they run."

Then off Antauri went throwing insults and cursed at the other two.

They passed many of the team of the way. Chiro, Sparx, and Otto just stared, jaws dropped at the scene and Antauri's colorful language. Nova blinked then rolled her eyes, she knew Antauri would snap someday. Mandarin just stared then sighed at Antauri's rare immaturity. Meeca just ignored them, it's not like it was the first time Antauri snapped.

The chase led on from dawn to sunset. Unfortunately for Gan and Mini 'Tauri they weren't fueled on revenge and soon got tired, unlike Antauri who was still full on energy. So, soon Antauri caught up to them...

"What the heck?" Mandarin asked at the sight.

"Wow, 'Tauri, you haven't done that since we were kids..." Meeca said eyes wide with amazement and humor.

"I didn't even know he had it in him!" Sparx, Otto, and Chiro said together.

"Antauri..." Nova said with a warning tone like a mother to her child when they are being accused.

"What? They deserved it!" Antauri said to his defense.

Have you ever seen a person and a robot monkey gagged and duck taped to the ceiling? Well, that is exactly what Antauri did. Too bad Nova didn't agree to it...

* * *

(1) A more advanced motorcycle in the Demon World which is where Gan is from.  
(2) gyumins is Demon World money; 900,000 is 1,000,000 dollars  
(3) 1,000 is 100 dollars 

I'm sorry that it's short and stupid, but it was just begging to be written down! Enjoy and get ready for some story updates! R&R, plz! ((Smiles))

Antauri: She just loves to make fun of me, doesn't she?

_P.S: Oh, and also, when I finish most of my stories, I am working on a secret project, so get ready for that, too! ;)_


End file.
